1. Field
This disclosure relates to mobile device actuation of a multifunction peripheral using near field communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a type of document processing device which is an integrated device providing at least two document processing functions, such as print, copy, scan and fax. In a document processing function, an input document (electronic or physical) is used to automatically produce a new output document (electronic or physical).
Documents may be physically or logically divided into pages. A physical document is paper or other physical media bearing information which is readable unaided by the typical human eye. An electronic document is any electronic media content (other than a computer program or a system file) that is intended to be used in either an electronic form or as printed output. Electronic documents may consist of a single data file, or an associated collection of data files which together are a unitary whole. Electronic documents will be referred to further herein as a document, unless the context requires some discussion of physical documents which will be referred to by that name specifically.
In printing, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from an electronic document. In copying, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from a physical document. In scanning, the MFP automatically produces an electronic document from a physical document. In faxing, the MFP automatically transmits via fax an electronic document from an input physical document which the MFP has also scanned or from an input electronic document which the MFP has converted to a fax format.
MFPs are often incorporated into corporate or other organization's networks which also include various other workstations, servers and peripherals. An MFP may also provide remote document processing services to external or network devices.
Wireless (and in some cases so-called “driverless”) print capabilities are available for mobile devices. These applications typically rely upon internet printing protocol (IPP) to enable printing coupled with auto-discovery protocols (such as provided by the common Unix printing system (CUPS) or Bonjour) to enable mobile devices within range of the appropriate network to discover those printers to which they are able to connect and print. These networks may be implemented using Bluetooth® or wireless internet protocols. These protocols enable data transmission in ranges of approximately 0-30 feet or 0-300 feet, respectively. Though, network ranges vary widely dependent upon the implementation and the surroundings of the network.
However, these wireless print capabilities are often insecure (due to their auto-discovery features) and the varyingly wide area of network availability. Signals transmitted between mobile devices and printing devices may be intercepted. Similarly, due to the limitations of these wireless print capabilities, determining whether a print job has begun, completed or even been transmitted is sometimes difficult. Most printing devices have limited methods for authenticating a print request or for confirming receipt of the request. In order to interact in these ways, the installation of a print driver and associated software is typically required. However, finding the correct printer on a network, obtaining access rights to the printer, and installing a print driver into a mobile device is complex and significantly impedes the ease-of-use by a user of the device.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.